


i want you

by pastelwars



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: i don't know if i need you but i'd die to find out





	i want you

Chapped lips pressed up against lipstick covered ones and Leo couldn't get any more excited.

He didn't know who he was kissing, seeing as he had grabbed the first attractive person he saw, but they sure as fuck were good at kissing. Forcefully dragged to a noble's party, Leo had quickly grabbed the willing noble to relieve stress. Maybe not the best idea he's done, but it sure wasn't the worst.

The stranger pressed up against, sitting on his lap. They didn't do anything more, though, and neither did Leo. He wasn't about to have a one night stand again, enjoyable as they are, he just wasn't up for it.

Bringing up a hand, Leo quickly ran his fingers through their hair, raking in the soft strands. They moaned, and Leo smirked into the kiss, and he could feel them smirk back. They pulled away for a second, face flushed and red. 

"Master (Name)! Where did you go?!"

A feminine voice called out, and the stranger in Leo's lap, (Name), stopped out in disappointment. They turned back to face him, a weary smile on their face.

"Sorry, man, I gotta go. Thanks for the makeout session." They quickly took their bag they had put off to the side before, and stood up from his lap. "See ya around, Sir Crawford." They gave one last wink before walking out of the empty bedroom.

Leo sat there in confusion, having watched the strange noble walk out quickly and quietly. He brought up his hand and ran it through his hair, his other hand putting this clothes back together.

"(Name), huh..." Leo smirked. "I'll have to remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> hey im gonna have an imagine/request blog for otome over on tumblr @reijis so if u wanna send a request pls do


End file.
